Mythril
by PetrousFic
Summary: When Mythril, a Seedot, wakes up on the shore of an ocean in a strange land, adventure abounds, and he meets friends and enemies in all corners of the world. OC adventure, set to Mystery Dungeon series. Rated M for language and possible lemons later in chapters. Definitely adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_Seeds of Freindship_

My mouth was dry and burned. My feet ached, my vision swam, and my head pounded with my heart. I opened my eyes, and the colors assaulted my retinas. I squinted, eyes hurting. I opened them again, my vision returning to normal and eyes adjusting to the light and colors. I sat up, and my muscles screamed in pain, and my head hurt. I groaned, closing my eyes again. When the pounding subsided, and my muscles relaxed again, I opened my eyes for the second time. In front of me was an endless expanse of ocean, and the sun. I sat, silent, and watched it set. The sun reflected beautifully off the water, refracting throught the water. The sky was a vivid purple, turning to orange, red and yellow. I looked down at my body. All I could see were my feet. They were tan, with no toes, and a small, thin black line. The small portion of my lower body I could see was brown. I tried to move my arms, but I didn't have any. I stood, very short. I looked around. I tried to remember where I was. My brain supplied nothing, but my name, and two incredibly meaningless points of information. My name was Mythril. I knew how to fight, and I liked fire.

"Hey!" I turned. There was an orange lizard walking towards me. It walked on two legs, with short arms, and blue eyes. At the end of its tail was a small flame. "What's your name?" I tried to speak, the words getting caught in my throat. I cleared it, and then spoke in a scratchy, high voice.

"Mythril." The lizard nodded.

"My name is Honō." She pronounced the first o like a u, and spoke rather fast. I nodded. "So where are you from?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." I scratched out. She raised a scaly eyebrow, smiling a little. She was very cute.

"You don't know? Do you know anything? How you got here? What you're going to do?" I shook my head.

"I only remember my name." I said, voice returning slightly. The other points weren't important, were they? The lizard laughed.

"Well, Seedots don't just turn up on beaches by themselves!" I frowned.

"What's a Seedot?" She stopped smiling.

"You're joking. There's no way you don't know. Come with me." Before we could move, another, larger lizard came out of the tree line. His arms were longer, as were his tail and legs. He didn't move his right arm, which meant it was broken, or at least damaged. It's left eye blinked faster and more often then it's right, and his tail flame was the same size as the smaller, female, which meant it was sick, or that something was wrong. A monkey followed it out of the bush. It also had a flame in its tail, but it's left foot was swollen. He rammed his shoulder into the smaller lizard's back, knocking it over. A small green fragment fell out of the smaller's hand, and the larger picked it up.

"It seems we've stumbled upon two love birds. Whatya say you let me take this, and in return you walk away with all your digits? Fair?" The smaller lizard whimpered, and was about to nod, when I rememberd something else. I hated bullies, thieves and injustice.

"No deal." I managed. The lizard and monkey looked surprised, but regained their composure.

"And what's your counter offer?" I would've grinned, but I realized my mouth was covered by my brown body shell.

"You give that back, and I don't hurt your right arm anymore than it already is." The smug grin evaporated.

"How the fuck did you know I hurt my arm?" I laughed. It was scratchy, wheezy, and I could tell it was disconcerting.

"I also know about your eye." The lizard frowned. He tossed the shard back to the small lizard, who was watching on in awe. He stalked away, whispering to his companion. "Don't worry monkey dude! I know about your foot too!" With that, they sprinted away, out of sight. I looked back at the small lizard. She was astonished.

"Seriously, how did you know that?" I shrugged, as well as I could without shoulders.

"It's all in the way you carry yourself." She didn't look convinced.

"Well, what can you tell about me?" She crossed her arms, and I looked her up and down. I walked around her, noticing some subtle bruising on her lower back, from the other lizard's attack. I stepped back in front of her, but glinting sunlight caught my eye. I looked down inconspicuously, and another small drop of liquid fell. My brain was like "dude, I know what that is," and I blushed. She couldn't tell because of my shell, and she tapped her foot.

"Well..." I cleared my throat, mouth screaming for something to drink. "You run into that pair quite often. They often beat you to get what they want." Her mouth dropped open. But, against my better judgement, I trundled on. "Also, you're in heat." The lizard blushed furiously, and her tail blazed a little brighter. She crossed her legs, and arms. I felt really bad. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She waved that off.

"I-it's fine. I just didn't expect you to pick up on that." Suddenly, a scream filled the air, echoing from a nearby cavern. I ran towards it, hearing a soft "Help." Honō grabbed a stem on the top of my head, wrenching me backwards. I slipped out of her grasp.

"Someone needs our help!" Honō shook her head.

"We aren't an exploration team! We aren't allowed to go into Mystery Dungeons!" I sigh, pain in my mouth and throat forgotten.

"Fine don't come. I'll rescue whoever is stuck, and then I will form an exploration team, or whatever, so then, technically, I didn't break any rules." I start to walk into the cave, and the ambient noises surround me.

_~noOon~_

I ran through the cave, occasionally hearing whimpers and growls, going deeper and deeper into the cave. Occasionally I ran into other creatures, but none had screamed. At last I came to a dead end.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard soft footsteps behind me. I whipped around. It was just Honō.

"Hi." She said meekly. I ran towards her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shed a single tear.

"They took it." I was confused.

"Who took what? She looked up, fury in her eyes.

"Team Blaze. The two who hit me on the beach? They came back as soon as you walked into the cave." I was astounded.

"As soon as I get out of here, I am going to take it back. I promise." Honō shed a tear.

"You don't understand. He's my brother." I was stunned. Before I could respond, a skull floated through the wall.

"Thank goodness you came! I need you to escort me out of here!" I jumped back. Honō spoke up.

"Of course. What's you name?" The skull emerged from the wall completely, and I realized it was merely a mask.

"Dusky works well." Honō nodded. We walked out of the dungeon, and Dusky turned.

"So are you two like a thing?" Honō blushed furiously.

"No no! We just met, and-" Dusky held up his shadowy hands.

"That's not what I meant! I wanted to know if you were an exploration team." Honō blushed again.

"Oh, yeah. No, but we're going to go sign up now, so..." I shook my tiny little Seedot body. Honō frowned, lip quivering ever-so slightly. "What? Why not?" I spoke.

"Because we need to get that shard back."

Honō smiled, and led the way.

"Wait!" Dusky said. We turned. "Can I be in your exploration team? I would hate for what happened to me happen to anyone else." I nodded with Honō. Dusky floated off into the trees. "I'll come back to the post office and check for the notice of your team forming. Au revoir!" Honō and I looked at each other, before walking off, from where they saw the Team Blaze walk off.

_~noOon~_

The Charmeleon walked towards the center of the cave. He placed the green shard on a low-hanging chandelier that looked like it was compiled of junk. A Monferno walked into the cave, limping on it's left foot.

"That was a nice shard your sister had, Char." The Charmeleon smirked.

"I know! I've taken shit off her before, but that was nice." His voice was tighter than usual, and Monferno picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" The Charmeleon turned.

"I don't like her hanging out with that Seedot. He is creepier than a Duskull, and as scary as a Luxray! How the fuck did he know about us?"

"It's all in your presentation, buddy." I said, walking into the cave. They scrambled back, firing weak Flamethrowers my way, which were easily dodged. Honō walked through the entrance after me. Dusky floated through the wall behind them, but they didn't notice. I launched a fast stream of glowing green seeds at them. I struck the Charmeleon in the left forearm, and he screamed. The seeds pelted every other part of his body. Dusky launched a shimmery purple wind at the pair of fire types. They were launched into my barrage of seeds, and one struck Charmeleon in the side of his head. He crumpled onto the ground, leaving only his Monferno partner. He charged up a bright ball of orange and yellow light in his mouth, before launching the stream of flames at me. In that moment, everything moved in slow motion. I could here Honō scream, and Dusky canceled his attack. The flames licked closer, moving in the hypnotic way flames danced. I couldn't move. Only watch as the flames free until they took up my entire field of view. Then, the flames consumed me. They wrapped around me, but I didn't feel them. The licked against my shell, but nothing happened. I stood, waiting for the assault to end, and the look of pure outrage that was sure to adorn the Monferno's face. The flames stopped, and there I was. Honō, and Dusky were exited, seeing as I wasn't dead. The Monferno looked terrified, and I launched another barrage of seeds at him. He was pelted, until he fell to the floor, knocked out. I smiled at my new friends. They ran over, and Honō wrapped her small arms around me as best as she could, tears streaming down her face.

"I saw him shoot the F-flamethrower, and I... I..." Honō realized she was hugging me, and I saw Dusky raise a shadowy eyebrow, and smile his ghostly smile. I grinned and blushed, but my shell hid my face. She pulled away quickly. "Um... Let's get the thing, and then go sign up as a team." Dusky raised his hand like a child.

"Oo! Oo! I have a name! For the two founders!" I laughed.

"What is the name, Dusky?" Dusky grinned.

"The Flaming Seeds of Justice." I laughed again.

"Yes! That is the name! Right there. There is no other. That's it, we're decided." I walked into the cavern to explore, leaving no room for argument. I found a fanny pack, which I mentally listed as something Honō would have to pick up for me. As I walked, I came across a cabinet. I shot the lock off and looked inside. There was a pink bandana, a group of three Oran berries, and a dark, ominous cloth. "Hey guy and girl! Come look at this!" My team ran over, and nodded. Dusky grabbed the cloth and clutched it to his chest.

"Can I keep this? Please?" We nodded, and Dusky pumped his shadowy fist. Honō picked up the pink bandana. I spoke up.

"You should tie that around your neck! It would look pretty." _Not that much could improve on what I see now. _I didn't say the last part, but the first was enough to make her blush. She did as I said, and ether small bow in the knot was adorable. I restrained myself from hugging her, and from complimenting her. I walked over to the fanny pack, and Dusky drifted over.

"Do you need me to clip that on for you?" I nodded, and he did. Honō placed the Oran berries in it, then jumped and grabbed the green shard. It had small white engravings, but they were cut off by the edge. We walked out of the cave, squinting into the sunlight. Dusky floated off into the forest, and Honō looked at me.

"Shall we?" Honō asked. I nodded, and we walked through the cool shadows of the forest, towards the bluffs along the coast.

_~noOon~_

**Hey guys. I know, I know. Another fanfiction. But! As a big fan of the Mystery Dungeon series, I felt compelled to write a custom adventure. So, if you don't like it, read my other fanfictions. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_The Flaming Seeds of Justice_

I shivered, back pressed against the cold stone wall, eyes pressed closed. Honō was curled snug on the one bed, tail flame burning low. One minute of warmth... Just one snuggle... I shook my head. That would be weird. But her body was so warm... Her tail wrapped elegantly around it... Her legs... I shook my head harder. I could do this. If it meant she was comfortable, then it was worth it. After all, I had volunteered to give her the bed. I stood up, and walked past Honō's sleeping form. She stirred in her sleep, and her long tail wrapped around my foot. She moaned in her sleep.

"Mythril..." She called my name in her sleep. She slowly brought her tail back up closer to her body. I hopped awkwardly along, drawing ever closer to her body. I fell over right next to her, and she let go of my foot. Unfortunately, she only let go of my foot to wrap it around me as well, pulling me closer to her. She kissed right between my eyes, and I pulled in a shap breath. In the air I pulled through my nose, I smelled... Something. It was sweet, and flowery, almost like honey. I could tell it was very strong because I could smell it in my shell. Her eyes drifted open, but they were hazy with sleep. "I love you Mythril..." She muttered tiredly, and drifted back off to sleep. I warmed up quickly, but my mind was spinning.

_She loves me..._ Was all that ran through my mind. Slowly, her tail relaxed, and I sprang up, as gently as possible. Then, I ran from the room. I stepped outside the Golem themed tent, and took a deep breath in through my nose, releasing in through my mouth. The sweet, flowery smell was not out here, and I was glad and disappointed at the same time. It was a lovely smell, but it was clearly intoxicating. I ran off a short ways into the woods and began practicing my small arsenal of moves, unaware that I was being watched. Every time I turned, there was a pair of eyes that would blink shut every time I looked, and whatever they belonged to disappeared every time I went to look for it. I ignored it, and trained until the sun was faint on the horizon. Then, I wearily returned to my room, and was lulled to sleep by the sweet, sweet smell of flowers and honey.

_~noOon~_

The most horrible sound pervaded my beautiful, wonderful sleep. It sounded like steel being bent, and a high pitch screaming backing it up. I staggered to my feet, the sound causing a headache. Honō was also awake, and she was covering her ears with her forepaws. We ran out onto the common room, and we saw a Lucario and a Metagross, both using the moves Metal Sound and Screech. The other tenants were standing at attention, waiting. There were other teams not there, specifically us, and two others, also comprised of pairs. One fellow late-comer team came charging into the room. I was forcefully shoved out of the way, into the opposite wall. My eyes filled with dust. I caught only a glimpse of the team. It seemed to be made up of a Croagunk, and a Skorupi. I stood up, and turned. The two had taken up places in line, as had Honō. The other team, consisting of a Staryu and a Buizel had also shown up. Everyone was looking at me, and the Lucario spoke up.

"MYTHRIL! You are the last to report for roll call, and so you go without breakfast!" I could tell, just from his voice that there was no persuading him. Because of that, I sat through breakfast, gritting my teeth and stomach rumbling. When everyone was done eating, they sat and talked with each other, until Lucario rang a bell and letting us go. Honō and I walked through the main room in chilly silence. We reached the ladder, and I climbed up into the mission room without a word. Papers were stacked haphazardly, and I chose the missions that gave the best rewards, or the most challenging. Suddenly, there was a large murmuring behind us. I turned, face still stony and silent. There was a Hypno, in handcuffs, led by a Magnezone. I walked past, brushing against the Hypno. As soon as I did, my vision went dark. Images flashed, vaguely forming a story. There was a body, bloodied and broken. A shadow, slipping out the window, running away. And then Hypno, walking in, and screaming. Magnezone comes and arrests him. The shadow, laughing at the misery and sadness it had caused, and licking the blood covering its fingers...

"MYTHRIL!" I snapped awake, and Honō was standing behind me, with Magnezone looking me in the eye. The Magnezone couldn't look angry, but its voice had a more metallic whir to it.

"Step aside civilian!" I did numbly, images still clouding my brain. Honō laughed uneasily, looking at me furiously. I stumbled and fell.

"Wait! I shouted. The Magnezone hovered before looking at me.

"Pardon me civilian. I believe my auditory receptors are acting up. Did you just tell me, an officer, to 'wait?'" I stood up shakily.

"Yeah. I did." Everyone gasped. Magnezone was held together by magnetism, so if morse came to worse, I could charge him negatively, and either repel him, or attract him. Somehow... As soon as I wondered how I could possibly know that, my brain decided to throw away that crucial piece of information. Magnezone was not impressed with my answer.

"Elaborate." I forced my eyes shut, trying to focus.

"How would he have torn the victim up, if Hypnos are not able to even learn claw-based moves?" I heard the metallic titan whir while it searched its database. The Magnezone wordlessly undid the cuffs via magnetism.

"Inquiry. How did you know of the victim's condition?" Everyone turned to me. I couldn't tell them of the vision. So I shot in the dark.

"I guessed." I looked down, as if ashamed. Magnezone seemed to accept the pitiful excuse of an answer. He left without a word, and I followed up the ladder.

"Mythril!" Honō said when we stepped out of the tent. Before I could tell her exactly how I felt right now, I was launched away, into the dirt. I blinked furiously, trying to get the dirt and dust out of my eyes. I turned, and there was a Monferno, arm wrapped around Honō's neck. She was gaping like a Magikarp, and I could tell she was choking. I was about to run over to her side, but I felt a pair of claws wrap around the side of my shell. The assailant lifted me off the ground. I struggled, and watched as Honō got progressively less active. I cried out. I felt hot breath against my shell.

"Come on man! Go help her!" The Charmeleon said. I gritted my teeth. It was Team Flare. I watched on as Honō stopped struggling, but wasn't released. It hit me that maybe they didn't want to let go. I felt my body heat up. I was beyond furious. I was in a rage. I focused on that energy. My body then changed. I felt my bones stretch, and my body twist. My shell was absorbed into my body, and I grew arms. I felt something different on my head. I knew what had happened. I had evolved. I whipped my head back, and smashed my head against Charmeleon's snout. I was now just about his height, and felt a new power coursing through me. I grabbed the lizard by the throat and threw him at the Monferno. He jumped out of the way dropping Honō. I rushed towards them, reveling in the new speed these longer and stronger legs brought me. I launched myself at Monferno. It was merely a punch, but anger clouded my mind. I landed right in front of the monkey, and sent my fist rocketing at his head. As I raced, my fist became alight with fire. I opened my eyes wider, but wasn't pulling any punches. My fist slammed into Monferno, and his body convulsed in pain, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I was in shock. I shouldn't even be able to do that... I heard a small metallic hiss. I whipped around, and leaned back, Charmeleon's Metal Claw whizzing over my head. I loosed a Fire Punch into his lower jaw, sending him flying, and ultimately landing, onto his back. He was knocked unconscious in the middle of the road. I grabbed Honō and lifted her. I loved how light she was, and how light I felt in this new form. I walked away into the woods. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I would know when I saw it. I trekked through the woods, and felt Honō stir in my arms. Finally, I came to a large bluff, overlooking the endless cerulean ocean. I set her down and waited for her to wake up. I trained against another boulder, and was almost sure I felt the rock shudder with every strike. My fists were blazing furiously, and the rock was cracked. And so, as I usually did, I simply lost myself in thought. I wondered how long it would be until Honō woke up.

_~|noOon|~_

**Hello! This is Petrous. I am going to let the one guy that has read this and reviewed, and you, the reader, in on a secret. I have a little pet project, you could call it. It is basically my little sandbox story, where I just... Write. If anyone would like to see it turned into an actual story, either PM me, or leave a review. So yeah. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_Delta Species_

I shattered another boulder, and walked another few steps down the coast. I glanced back at Honō. I realized how many splinters and rock shards littered the ground between me and her. I heard her moan quietly. She sat up and rubbed her throat. I lowered my arms, and half walked, half jumped over to her. She sat up as I landed next to her. She looked at the carnage around her, and then at me. Her eyes widened and she scrambled away, wincing as pebbles and splinters embedded themselves in her paws.

"Get away from me! Freak! Help! Help!" I stepped back and felt a piece of earth drop away into the jagged rocks below. I furrowed my brow.

"What? What's wrong?" I held up my hands. "Honō, it's me." She scrambled faster, and Magnezone levitated into the clearing.

"Delta Species! Freeze! You are under arrest for murder!" I looked at Honō. She shrank behind the Magnezone.

"You lied to me! I thought... I thought you... You were..." She never finished her statement, because she dissolved into tears. I looked over my shoulder at the churning waves. Magnezone's handcuffs detached and hovered closer. I didn't see any other choice. The handcuffs slapped and tightened onto my wrists. How I wished I knew what was wrong. The magnetic cuffs dragged me over the rough terrain, stabbing my forearms. I stumbled over rocks and wooden shards. Honō rode on Magnezone's broad back, staring ahead, the occasional tear dripping off her cheek and running down Magnezone's back. We reached the town, Lucario's tent visible on the bluffs above the quaint town. I was thrown into my face in the town square, pokémon coming to see the putrid creature Magnezone had brought back into town. I spied Dusky in the crowd, drifting like a shadow. I managed a kneeling position, and spat some blood from my lip onto the ground. In the small puddle of water I was thrown next to, I saw myself. Instead of a typical Nuzleaf, my body was a dull, fiery red, with a blazing inferno on my head instead of a leaf. They were right. I looked like a monster. But that didn't make me a monster. I stood, only to be shoved again. I turned onto my back, and there was Charmeleon. He was wearing his signature toothy grin.

"Murder is a crime you know." Was all he said. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and he stepped back. I jackknifed my body, and landed on my feet. Charmeleon prepared another Steel Claw. As he swung in down, I stepped back and raised my connected wrists. The handcuffs shattered, and the pokémon around me gasped. I stepped back, the chain to the cuffs shattered, but the actual bracers still were clamped to my wrists. Glancing around, I realized that even with the fear factor I inspired, I stood no chance of fighting. I stepped back, farther into the square. Charmeleon melted into the crowd. It was painfully obvious what had happened. Charmeleon had fabricated enough evidence to imply I had murdered the poor pokémon that Hypno was blamed for. I looked around at the assembled pokémon. Just the other day I had seen them, and they had smiled and waved. They had introduced themselves to me like equals. Now they scorned me and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I smiled, thinking of the irony.

"You all believed him..." I croaked out. They all nodded one at a time, and Magnezone levitated forward.

"The evidence is against you, civilian. You shall be transferred to our prison colony on Snaggle Tooth island, where you shall spend the rest of your life in a high-security lock-down facility. Any objections?" I looked the metal monstrosity. This hunk of metal was about as threatening as a soup can, now that I had seen the one I loved nearly choked out. That was a different person. The handcuffs began their levitation towards me. They clamped down on my forearms, and I smiled. "Inquiry. Why do you smile? This fate is condemning, and is usually a source of terror to many Delta Species." I threw my head back, plan functioning to absolute perfection, and laughed.

"Yeah, but I am going to be in a place where there are other Deltas, or whatever that is. That's more of pokémon like me. And the only reason they haven't over-run that place is probably they don't have a leader. So yes, take me there. I'm sure they would love to have a strategic genius. And when I do escape- and I will- I will come for you." I pointed at a random civilian. It was an Electrike. "And you." I pointed at a Slugma. "And you." Then, I gestured widely around me, as best I could with handcuffs on. "And all of you!" I then proceeded to look directly at Honō, smile dissolving. "But you..." I chuckled. "Oh, ho, ho! You, Honō, I will continue to haunt your dreams." She paled, and stepped back. The magnetic cuffs wrenched me through the crowd. I looked over my shoulder at her. "Sweet dreams, Honō! See you later!" I cackled, then was knocked out by a powerful Discharge.

_~|noOon|~_

The metal bars slammed shut, and the rocky ceiling slowly came into focus. I sat up, and my pounding head protested wildly. Rage boiled up inside me. In half of a day, I had become a criminal. My body heated up, and the thin steel of the handcuffs started to glow a dull orange. I thought about Charmeleon with that sneer, and the steel glowed brighter. I tugged on the cuffs, and the white steel snapped. I stood, now with two bracelets. I ripped both off, and pushed my face between the bars. I saw a Mawile patrolling the small catwalk my cell was on. I couldn't see into the other cells, and I rattled the door of my cell. The bars wiggled slightly in the tracks they were set in, and they were slightly rusted. A Machoke walked in front of my cell, keys rattling from the waistband of his small black thong.

"Stop that." He said simply. I noticed that his right arm was slightly larger than his left, and his torso was lightly scratched.

"Why?" I asked with a grin, stepping away from the bars. The Machoke sneered.

"'Cause I said so." I laughed.

"You aren't the boss of me." The Machoke licked its lips. I could tell I had struck a nerve.

"Yes I am." I looked around.

"No you aren't. Your just as stuck as I am. That big chamer out there is pretty much just a bigger cage. You are as much a prisoner as I am. But I got a secret to tell you. Come closer." The Machoke, brow furrowed, leaned down. He clearly wasn't the brightest. I walked back to the bars, and stuck my arms through. "You are an idiot." I laughed and danced away from the bars, and the Machoke stuck his arms through the bars, hands in claws, making them look like he wanted to strangle me. I chuckled. "See? How would that have worked? On good day!" The Machoke huffed. He smiled and walked away, still trying to come up with an insult. The Mawille walked up to my cage.

"Now what, pray tell, was the purpose in that?" Her voice was sweet and melodious. I grinned. They really never learned.

"You'll see!" Was all I said. The infuriated look was reward enough. She scoffed.

"Some genius you are! Pissing the one person that brings you food! Wait..." She took a deep breath in, smelling the air. "That smells like... I don't know..." I too took a breath in. _Sulfur! _The thought sprung up out of nowhere. I shook a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry!" She screeched something unintelligible, and ran down the catwalk. I whirled around. I prowled through the back of the horribly lit cell, scouring the corners and walls, until I came upon a yellow dust. I smelled the substance, and the horrible smell assaulted my nostrils. I smiled, remembering all the things sulfur could do. There was a large vein of the yellow, crystalline substance ingrained in the jagged wall. A scraped it out, and felt the keys I had taken off the Machoke rattle around my ankle. I heaped the sulfur onto a pile and scraped as much of it as possible from the walls. I then grabbed the small plank that was supposed to be a bed, and set that gently ablaze. Suddenly, just as the fire went out, leaving the precious charcoal next to my sulfur, a loud bell rang, and the chains connecting everyone's cells slid open. All the other prisoners walked, chatting quietly. I fell in step next to a small Pichu. The mouse's coat had a light metallic sheen to it.

"Where are we going?" I asked to no one in particular. The Pichu spoke up, its squeaky voice revealing its surprisingly young age.

"The Arena." He stated simply. The whispering died down as we passed into a large, circular area. The Machoke walked up to me, and shoved me into a large sandy pit. I landed on my face, and saw a ring of faces around the edge, looking down at me when I rolled over. I jackknifed my body into a standing pose. The Machoke stepped up onto a raised stone pedestal.

"Welcome, scum!" There was cheering from some faces, while others remained stonily silent. "Today, this maggot had the nerve to mouth off at me! So, I feel it fitting he face..." Everyone waited with bated breath, but I only was half-listening. I was busy analyzing the arena. There was a large, steel mesh grate covering the ring, and chains dangling down from that. The sandy floor was lightly stained a rosy pink. From what, I didn't want to know. Without warning, a large metal trellis lifted up, and an enourmous Aggron strolled out. His armor was scarred deeply, and his left eye was milky white. I also saw the way his right leg was heavily scarred. I smiled. Size was nothing. This guy would go down... Or, if my plan would work the way I wanted, he would go _up_. He roared. "Goliath!" The fellow prisoners gasped. The small Pichu dug its face into the arm of a pokémon beside him.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" The Goliath said. I inclined my head. "You want your arms ripped off or your legs snapped in half?" I managed not to pee myself. Instead, I put up my bravado attitude.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." It roared with laughter.

"I like you!" I analyzed the walls, and noticed some slight fatigue in the grate that Goliath had walked through. I stored all of the information I had gathered away in some dismal corner of my mind. A bell rung out, and Goliath lurched forward. He was incredibly slow, and I was already out of the way when his glowing claw struck the sand, sending a spray into the air. I ran to the other side of the arena, and crouched down in front of the grate. The Aggron turned, and looked at me. He roared, and his head glowed. He ran at me, much faster than I had anticipated. I barely dodged out of the way, as he shattered the grate, disappearing into the darkness. I stood in the middle of the arena, scripting the darkness with my eyes. Without so much as a roar, a large Water Pulse raced from the darkness. It slammed into my chest, and I was launched the last ten feet into the rock wall. My ears rang, and my vision blurred. That had hurt much more than I thought it would. I tasted blood in my mouth, and my vision swam. I heard a dull pounding, and slowly got to my feet. When my vision cleared and solidified, I saw the Aggron racing across the arena, head glowing again. I barely was able to dodge the attack, but Aggron's horns stuck into the stone. I leapt onto the behemoth's back, and ran up, until I jumped, grabbing the steel mesh. I hoisted myself up, towards the chains that hung there. I heard and felt Aggron wrench himself from the wall with a roar. I swung, chain to chain, dodging Water Pulse after Water Pulse. I wasn't sure if my plan would work, but I dodged the Pulse nontheless. The base of one chain was struck, and it dangled down to the floor. Time for the hardest part of the plan.

"Hey fatty! You aim like that Machoke over there!" I yelled, pointing at the pokémon who set up the fight. The Aggron growled again, shooting another Pulse, and knocking down another chain. "I could throw better than you without arms!" Goliath roared, and grabbed a chain.

"That's it, pipsqueak! I was tolerating you before, but now, you bother me!" I laughed.

"Whatya gonna do? Sit on me?" Goliath roared in anger and acsended the chain, towards me with surprising speed. The metal groaned, and I pretended to panic. I scrambled away, pretending to slip for effect. The crowd "ooed," and "awed." As soon as Goliath spread his weight across multiple chains, I jumped towards him. I grabbed the chain he had climbed up on, and swung up and over Aggron's broad back. The chain was wrapped around his torso, and he noticed. He grabbed at the chain, just as I had predicted. I noticed the chain that his hand was resting on, and scrambled over to it. I sat on an adjacent chain, and wrapped my hand around the thick iron chain, and my fists lit themselves on fire. The iron bent and moaned under the weight. I heated it up even more. The iron finally snapped, and I whirled around. Aggron tipped forward with a roar. He spun when the chain around his midsection tightened, then unraveled. He tumbled in a big iron tornado, and slammed into the ground. Dust cascaded from the point of impact, and when it finally settled, Goliath didn't stir. I dropped onto the sandy floor, and raised both fists in a sign of victory. The prisoners banged on the metal, cheering, while the guards huddled with the Machoke, whispering in fear and awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I screamed. The prisoners fell silent. "My name is Mythril! We have been oppressed for too long! Stand up and fight. Together, we can defeat many more Goliath's! Who is with me?" There was torrential cheering, and all the other Deltas ran towards the guards. I smiled. I had been correct. All they had needed was a leader. A symbol. Me.

_~|noOon|~_

**So guys! What did you think? I tried thinking of what to do with the fire thing, and this is kind of what I imagined. So yeah, tell me what you think. PM, review, it doesn't matter. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_Snaggle-Toothed Raiders_

The electric Blastoise looked at the water apprehensively.

"'Course I know how to! It's just' that I don't want to!" I sighed, exasperatedly.

"Look, it's fine to be afraid! It's just that my starting plan won't work if you don't swim me over to the Lucario Tent! We need to strike fear, become more than scum! We can be poisonous scum, and that would be fine! If you don't do it, I'll just get that fighting type Skarmory to do it!" I grinned inwardly, knowing of the informal rivalry between the two pokémon. I saw the Blastoise clench his- albeit tiny- fists, and then jump headfirst into the water. I almost laughed at his predictability, and jumped onto his back. He began swimming towards the distant blotch on the horizon that was the town. Blastoise looked back over his shoulder at me, and I looked at him.

"So, Mythril, was it?" I nodded, intrigued by his slow, deliberate speaking, as if he was contemplating his next words. I shuffled the pack slung over my shoulder, filled with small paper balls, filled with what looked like black sand. He saw my nod, and continued on slowly. "What do you plan to do once the Deltas are free, and you can go back to the mainland?" I thought, response, for once, nowhere to be seen.

"Well... I prefer to think in the present. Keeps me from narrowing my thinking too much." The Blastoise nodded, seeming to accept my answer. But something was still bothering him. "What else do you want to say?" He stuttered something. I leaned forward. "What was that?" He turned his head again.

"What about Emmy?" I looked at him incredulously.

"What about who?" He looked incredulous this time.

"Y'know! Emmy! The other Nuzleaf? Ghost type?" I raised both eyebrows.

"What about her?" Blastoise stopped dead in the water, the raid site looming up darkly against the now-night sky.

"Well, I just thought, um..." He didn't even have to finish his thought. I quieted him with a look, as the tide going in pulling us in to the shore. He drifted into a sheltered cove, and waited. I climbed the cliff-face, and stopped at the first window. I lit my fist aflame gently, and burnt the wicker covering. I stepped in, among a heap of sleeping rescue teams. I stepped gently over all of them, not wanting to wake them yet. I spotted my destination, the Master's Quarters. I swung the huge Oak doors open, and stepped in, feet padding silently on the stone floor. I looked at the large straw bed that belonged to Lucario, and spotted him and... Honō! She was breathing evenly, in his arms. Even though I hated both of them with a burning passion, I restrained myself from burning them both to a cinder. Metagross was levitating near the ceiling, so I skirted around the edge of the room, to the wooden chest. It was locked, but made of wood. Serious design flaw. I charred through the cheap Elm wood, and grabbed the items inside. There was a decorative sword, an empty sign-up sheet, and a sac of jewels. I grabbed it all, then placed the small gunpowder spheres in a line away from the chest, all the way back out from the quarters, lacing them through key structural elements, while making sure no one got hurt by the blast, or the ultimate collapse. As my sack was empty of explosive spheres, I climbed out the window, and felt the burning pressure build in my throat. An Ember would suffice, but a Flamethrower would be more fun. I settled with an Ember, and heard a series of explosions as I jumped down onto Blastoise's back. We rode away, towards Snaggle-Tooth Island, a pillar of flame erupting from the Lucario shape on the horizon.

_~|noOon|~_

"Okay everybody!" I yelled over the noise. All the other Deltas stopped their sparring, sweat pouring off them, or panting loudly. They gathered in a circle, and I smiled at all of them in order. I spotted another Nuzleaf in the crowd. Was that Blastoise right. _What about her?_ Indeed, there was quite a bit about her. She was dark grey and dark purple, with a smokey miasma instead of a leaf. It drifted over one eye, and at her side was the Pichu with the metallic sheen in his coat.

"Okay, anyone wanna keep going with sparing?" There were no objections, save a light green Golem.

"I have an opponent in mind!" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot, buddy!" He pointed at me.

"I challenge you for control of the Snaggle-Toothed Raiders!" He shouted. All the others gasped. I simply smiled. It was really just a matter of time before one of them challenged my leadership. I hopped off the pedestal and landed, the Deltas moving away from me. The Golem gulped, and my careless smile told him that this was going to hurt.

_~noOon~_

"Trick number 14!" I called out, landing lightly on my feet at one end of the arena. The Golem was bruised, battered, and one eye was swollen. He spat blood on the ground, and looked at me defiantly. I chuckled. Everyone around me was entranced as to how I was able to fight so well. "Always know when you are outmatched and just give up!" The Golem rolled up in a ball and came shooting towards me like a giant, sluggish cannon ball. I yawned, and prepared another Fire Punch. But, to my pleasant surprise, the Golem leapt up in the air at the last second, leaving me punching at air... And him sailing through the air. I prepared a Fire Blast, using the unused power of the Fire Punch, and held the Blast in my hand. The Golem landed, and whirled around, smiling and apparently proud of himself. I launched the kanji shaped vortex of flaming doom. The blast slammed into the Golem, and he was sent back, knocked back. I chuckled. Then, the Psychic type Luxray, who served as Sentry, called out with a roar. We all whirled, save Golem, towards the horizon. Across the water, where the sun usually set, a large strip of grey shot across the water. Anything it touched froze, and most of the pokémon were fleeing before it. The small Steel Pichu walked up to me, terror evident in his eyes.

"Mythril," he said in his cute, high-pitched voice. I kneeled down, worry probably evident on my face. "What's that?" I stood back up, picking the little mouse up on my shoulders.

"I have no idea..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_Unlikely Alliance_

I looked at the wave, frozen, creating an immovable wall right in front of our little island. I peered through the gray-scale substance, and saw all the unfortunate Water types who couldn't move fast enough. I even spied what looked like a Charizard, far away in the murky depths. I tugged on the rope around my torso, and the Steel type Machoke pulled me up the sharp, craggy cliff-face. I looked at all the assembled pokémon, which now included the Golem. I simply shook my head, and they nodded, most understanding the dire situation if that Freeze, or whatever it was, expanded any further. I also noticed that there was a tower, far off, in the center of the mainland. It was so far, it was almost invisible. I quickly split the large group of pokémon into smaller travel groups. The larger pokémon that could swim or fly took the smaller pokémon across the water. We needed to get as far away from the Freeze as possible. And for that, we passed through Treasure Town, and that meant I would have to deal with Honō.

_~|noOon|~_

Lucario smashed his fist against the podium, creating a loud boom. The assembled dwellers of Treasure Town quieted and focused on him. He spoke clearly, and was enraged.

"Excuse me! Now, I will ask again, and I promise, this is the last time." The pokémon meekly nodded, hearing the dire tone in his voice. "Who. Set. Fire. To. My. Tent?" The pokémon didn't dare speak, but that wasn't a problem. I planned to talk for him.

"That!" I stepped into the square, borrowed cape swirling and flapping in the wind, and jeweled sword sparkling in the two o'clock sun. My head was aflame, and my eyes were glowing a fiery orange, a neat trick my fire-type Mawile friend had taught me. I smiled, and everyone gasped. "Would be me." I finished my sentence. The crowd reacted with varying forms of hostility and disdain. Lucario growled and bared his teeth, while most of the average citizens simply paled and looked away. I swept into the center of the town, arrogant smirk pasted on my features. Lucario leapt off his podium, landing directly in front of me. He wasn't particularly tall for a Lucario, but he was clearly very proud, which I could use to my advantage should my plan not come to fruition.

"What are you even doing?" The jackal spat. I wiped a bead of his saliva off of my face.

"Your tent was a piece of crap anyway." A vein popped out of the Lucario's temple. He stepped back, growl rising in his throat. I spied Emmy, my backup, perched on the top of the small building behind him. She melded into the shadows almost flawlessly. I could see ever so subtle shakes in the branches of the trees surrounding the town. It was the other Deltas, moving around the town to get to the tower, whatever it was. It had become when the Freeze did, so they were connected. I just needed to know how, and having the large team of close to twenty seven was essential.

"You didn't answer my question, scum!" This time, the name struck a nerve. I restrained a Fire Blast, urge nigh unbearable. I looked at Lucario, maintaining my bravado.

"It was an eyesore... Dog." Lucario howled and launched himself forward without warning. The Sucker Punch rocketed straight into my gut, and the air was knocked from my lungs. A sickening crunch sounded out from the rippling impact, and I spat out a stream of blood. My eyes and head flame extinguished, and I fell to my knees. My vision darkened and spots danced. Lucario loosed a Close Combat at my downed figure, and I rolled over slowly, each impact rocking my body. I saw Emmy shift on her perch, and I remembered the unconditional instructions I had given her. I wished I could raise two fingers and have her help me, but all my focus was centered on not dying. Lucario's blows were fading from my focus, the pain receding, replaced by numbness. The assault stopped, and my vision darkened. I witnessed another series of images. Lucario, bent and broken, along with two others, up on the bluff. The other two were clearly dead, but Lucario was clinging to life desperately. His two dead companions stared at the clouds, and he wept softly. Then, I flashed ahead to the same bluff. A tent- Lucario's tent- had been erected, and the dead were nowhere to be seen. Lucario stood in his usual grim manner, arms crossed. Then again, I flashed to the tent. It was a simple pillar of flames, but to Lucario, it was much more important. His mate... His child... I flashed back to reality, blows coming back to sharp focus. They were right. I was a monster.


End file.
